Faction High
by Ccspears23
Summary: This is what HighSchool would be for tris if there weren't any factions. It's better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to my mom calling me for breakfast. As I get up I look at my clock and see that it is 6:30. I rush to get dressed and end up wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of grey skinny jeans. I go down stairs to find eggs and bacon on my plate and my parents talking to my brother about school. As I sit down I notice that I will not be seeing my old classmates today and the full effect of moving to a different city finally sets in. Even though we moved here thee weeks ago I have still made no attempt to meet anyone new and now I wished I had so I would know at least one other person attending Faction High with me.

When I get back to my room I apply some lipgloss, mascara, and eyeshadow that brings out my grey-blue eyes. I put my hair up in a ponytail and get my stuff for school.

I walk to the bus stop and wait for the bus. A car pulls up and a rather handsome boy with dark hair and deep blue eyes asks "Are you headed to Faction High?"

"Ya, do you go there?" I reply.

"Ya I'm a senior. Do you need a ride?" He says with a charming smile.

"No thanks I'm just going to wait for the bus." I say.

"You sure I wouldn't mind giving a pretty girl a ride." He replies. I blush a little and I almost want to say yes but I don't even know who this guy is.

"I'm sure, but thank you for the offer. Bye," I say hinting for him to leave.

As soon as I say that he replies. "Ok, bye," and drives off. I sort of want him to come back but then I see the bus round the corner and I stand up and wait until it gets here.

On the bus I sit next to a tall dark skinned girl with short black hair. As I sit she introduces herself. "Hi I'm Christina."

"Hi I'm Bea..." I am about to say my name but for some reason it doesn't feel right and I quickly repeat, "Hi I'm Tris."

She looks at me as if I'm crazy and then says, "You sure about that," with a laugh. After a second I end up laughing with her. We continue to talk until we reach Faction High.

I go to the office to grab my schedule. First up I have math and then science. I walk to my math class see that Christina is in my class. I smile as I see her wave at me and I sit down at the desk next to her. Our teacher introduces himself as Mr. Nelson. For the rest of class we go around saying our names and what we like.

After math I head for science when someone catches my eye. Then I see him the boy who offered me a ride. He glances over to me and smiles and waves. I wave back, but then something unexpected happens he walks up to me and says with a smile, " Hi my name is Tobias. You are the pretty girl that turned down my ride, aren't you?"

"Ya, I'm tris." I say becoming red with embarrassment.

Then his friends call him over, "Hey Tobias stop flirting with the new girl and get over here!" One of them calls out laughing.

He turns around and glares at them and says, "I have to go, it was nice meeting you."

"You too." I reply

Then someone comes up behind me and I turn around to see Christina standing there wide eyed. "Oh my god, Tris you have one of the most popular guys crushing on you," she practically screams.

"He's not crushing on me he was just introducing himself," I say trying to suppress a smile.

She roles her eyes and says "Whatever."

We walk to science together and enter the room. I notice a bunch of girls glaring at me with jealous eyes. I try hard not to notice there continuing glares through out class. I finally get out of science and go to gym.

The gym teacher, Coach Eric, has a grimace across his face as we walk in. "Today we will be trying out for sports. There are ten different sports to try out for you can only do 1 for each seasons. There are a total of 3 seasons. For the girl fall season sports you will be able to try out for softball, soccer, track, and field hockey. Winter sports for girls will be basketball, volleyball, and gymnastics. Spring sports for girls will be soccer, lacrosse, swim team, and archery." He says with a rather menacing voice. After that i tune out as he says what sports boys will be able to try out for when one catches my ear 'fire arms'. I didn't know that we were able to learn how to fire a gun here or at least the boys are. As I think about the sports I will choose Coach Eric continues, "you will have 20 minutes for each try out and tomorrow you will learn what sports team you made it on to. Some of may not want to do sports and if not you will join me in gym class and girls also have the option to be cheerleaders. Good luck to you all and let's get going with try outs."

I go over to track and the coach introduces herself as Coach Miller. She seems nice enough. For the first 5 minutes we stretch out and begin to jog in place. After that we all get in line and she times us as we run around the field. When it's my turn I step up to the starting line and prepare for the whistle that tells me to start. I hear the whistle and take off. I am running as fast as I can and I start to loose my self in the feeling of freedom. I start to see the finish line and I am still running as fast as I can. When I cross the finish line I am out of breath and I desperately want to sit down but I know that will only lead to cramps so I walk it off.

Then the bell signaling to go to your winter sport sounds and I head over to the bleachers. I have never really liked basketball or volleyball and I know that I will never make the cut for gymnastics. I sit down and I see tobias walking over. He sits down next to me and says with a smile, "Hey, whatcha doing?"

I turn to him replying with a smile, "Oh nothing. Why aren't you trying out for some sport?"

"I've never really like basketball and there is no possible way I am doing gymnastics." He says with enthusiasm. I laugh a little and look into his dreamy dark blue eyes and begin to lose myself. I know I've been looking at him for to long when he asks, "What is it?"

I look away and reply, "Oh nothing." I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks. Luckily Christina walks over and saves me introducing me to a blonde headed blue eyed boy named Will. I look behind me after I realizing Tobias is right next to me but when I do look back he isn't there. He must have left when he saw Christina and Will walked up.

I here the bell ring and head over to archery. Even though I have never touched a weapon in my life I hit the target about half an inch from the center. I wanted to jump up and down until I look at the other archers who have either done the same or even a little better than I did. After the first shot I focus harder and notch the arrow in place and pull back the string. I pull it all the way to my lips and I feel the thick bristles of the feathers on my cheek. I take a deep breath in, aim, exhale and fire. When I look at the target I see my arrow landed dead in the center. Once we have shot all arrows the bell rings and we all meet back in the center of the gym. Instantly groups of people start to gather so I look for Christina. Then my eyes lock onto Tobias. He turns around and sees me, he starts to walk over so I do to. We meet in the middle and I ask, "So what did you try out for?"

He looks at me for a moment and then replies with a cocky tone, "Oh you know, fire arms and football. What about you?"

"Oh you know, track and archery." Copying his cocky tone. Then I hear Christina call me. "I gotta go. See ya around." I say.


	2. Chapter 2

Christina and I walk to lunch and she will not stop talking about how tobias and I look cute together or how he is a senior and I'm only a sophomore. Soon I just tune her out. We walk over to a table with Will and his friend. We sit down and Will's friend introduces himself. "Hi I'm Albert but you can call me Al." He says with a smile.

"Hi I'm Tris. So what's for lunch?" I ask no one in particular.

"Hamburgers!" Says Christina with enthusiasm. Will, Christina, and Al walk to get in line and I stay at the table to make sure no one takes it. Soon enough Tobias comes strolling over and sit next to me.

"Hi," I say flirtatiously.

"Hi," he says mocking my tone. There is silence between as infer are both to nervous to say anything.

"So what class do you have next?" I ask. I start feeling butterflies in my stomach and I wonder if he has them too.

"I have free period. You?" He says it so comfortably that I am a little embarrassed.

I look at my schedule and see that I also have free period. "Same" I say trying to copy his tone.

"Cool. Do you wanna hang out then?" He asks.

I don't know why but I get really excited and I'm about to burst but I must stay calm in front of him and everyone else. "Sure," I say trying to contain my excitement.

"Ok. I better go before my friends start to wonder where I am," he says. He gets up and walks off and I watch him sit down at the table where his friends are.

Christina plops down next to me breaking me out of my trance. "Hey I got you a hamburger." She says

I look down at the tray in front of me and say, "thanks."

After lunch I go to my locker to put away my stuff away for free period.

"Boo!" Whispers in my ear.

"Ah!" I scream. I almost jump out of my skin. I turn around to see Tobias standing there laughing his head off. "Ha Ha very funny." I say sarcastically.

We walk to the bleachers and sit down. He reaches for my hand a if to hold it but at the slightest touch I jerk it back. "What?" He asks sounding hurt.

"What are to doing?" I ask curiously.

"I wanted to hold your hand, is there something wrong with that?" His voice sounds accusing yet kind.

"No." I reach for his hand and he gladly excepts my hand into his. We lace your fingers together and I look up into his dreamy dark blue eyes. Without thinking I lean in and kiss me. Immediately I pull back. "I'm so sorr-," he cuts me off by kissing me back. This kiss feels different, it feels good. Heat begins to rise in my cheeks and throughout my whole body.

He pulls away and says, "it's ok."

After that we just talk about us and we like. Just before we walk back into the building he pulls me closer to him and asks nervously, "would you like to go on a date with me, Tris?"

"Sure, I would love to." I reply with a huge smile spread across my face.

"Ok I will pick you up at 7." He says smiling back at me. Then we walk into the building and go our separate ways. The day flies by and in no time I'm headed home.

I walk upstairs to my room and sit down on my bed. Thank god I didn't have any homework because it already 5:00 and I haven't taken a shower or done anything to get ready.

After my shower I look in my closet and look through all my clothes until I find a black strapless dress that is completely plain except for a small belt with a bow on it. I put on small black heels and do my hair in to a fishtail braid on the right side of my head. I look at myself in the mirror and begin to apply makeup. I apply lipgloss, cover up, mascara, eye shadow. I do my eyeshadow so it looks smokey. I find a pair of earrings that are plain black circles I put them on and they tie everything together. Then the door bell rings and I rush to find a jacket. I pick up my favorite black leather jack but I don't zip it up so Tobias can see my dress.

I walk downstairs and open the door. He is standing there wearing a black shirt with jeans and a black letter jacket on. His eyes look black in this light.

He looks at me and says, "You look amazing!"

"Thanks." I reply turning crimson at the compliment. I tell my parents I'm leaving and walk out the door with Tobias to his black convertible mustang. He opens the door for my and I get into the car. He walks around and gets in.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Ya. Where are we going tonight?" I ask curiously.

"Well, I guess your just going to have to find out." He says with a small laugh.

I sigh and I start to look at the city lights. They look so beautiful at night. We pull into a small gravel road and I look up to find a small cafe. We walk in and it has to be the perfect place for a first date. "Would you like to sit inside or outside?" Says the waitress snapping me out of my daze.

Tobias looks at me with questioning eyes and I reply, "Outside please."

"Ok right this way," says the waitress with a smile.

Tobias whispers in my ear, "great choice."

I smile and my cheeks turn crimson. We walk out the back door to a small garden with a few small tables big enough for only two people. I look up and see lights strung across from the roof of the cafe to the neighboring building. Surrounding the tables are tons of flowers of all different colors and kinds. The waitress leads us to a table near a huge rose bush with white blossoms all over it.

"What would you like to drink?" The waitress asks.

"I think I'm just going to have water." I say still looking at the gorgeous roses.

"I'll have the same." Says Tobias. I look back at him and I realize how good he looks tonight even though his outfit is simple and plain it looks good.

I realize that I have been staring to long so I look back to the roses. "Look at the roses! They are so gorgeous!" I exclaim.

"Ya they are, aren't they?" He says almost in a daze.

"What is it?" I ask obviously snapping if out of his daze.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking about how beautiful you look tonight." He replies with his charming smile.

I blush at the compliment and look down sort of embarrassed. I'm not embarrassed because of the compliment but because I'm not used to being called beautiful. Then I feel a tap one my shoulder and look to find Christina. She has a look on her face that tells me she is shocked and excited. I don't know if she's excited to see me or me and Tobias on a date. Probably the second one.

She pulls me out of my chair and drags me away. "Why didn't you tell me!?" She exclaims.

"I didn't really think about it. Sorry." I say.

"Its fine. Just tell me how is it going?" She says with a curious grin on her face.

"Well, it was going pretty well until you came." I say with an exasperated voice.

"Oh sorry." She replies with a sheepish smile. "I better get going then, sorry."

"It's fine. See ya tomorrow." I say waving and smiling.

"See ya tomorrow!" She replies. She leaves the cafe and I return to the table. When I get there I see an assortment of different deserts from the cafe. I look up to Tobias and smile.

"I hope you like pastries." He says with a small laugh after.

"Of course I do who doesn't?" I say shrugging.

I sit down and begin to nibble a croissant with chocolate in the middle. This has to be the best pastry I have ever had! I look at Tobias who is looking far off into the distance. "What's wrong?" I ask. I get no reply and I turn behind me to see a man that looks a lot like Tobias but he is older with a few differences. He starts to walk towards us. Then I realize that it's Tobias' father.


	3. Chapter 3

Tobias' father reaches our table and looks at us. I offer my hand and introduce myself, "Hi, my name is Tris."

He looks at me as if he is unsure but accepts my hand and introduces himself, "Hello my name is Marcus Eaton." He looks at Tobias with accusing eyes. "Tobias you didn't tell me that you were going out tonight. I got home and you weren't there. You need to tell me next time." He says it so calmly that it would scare me less if he were yelling.

"Sorry, I forgot. Um... how did you know I would be here?." Tobias says. There is something in his voice that sounds scared but why would he be scared.

"I know this is your favorite spot in town so I checked here. Anyways, you need to come how now." Says Marcus with a touch of anger in his voice. Then he looks at me and says, "it's been nice meeting you... Tris but we must go now. Goodbye." Then he walks off.

"I have to go. I am so sorry. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Tobias says with a hint of fear in his voice.

"It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." I say trying to mask the worry in my voice. He kisses me on the cheek then leaves.

I wake up and put on jean shorts, a gray tank top, and a plain black crop top. I apply minimal make up and start to walk to the bus stop. I expect for Tobias to drive by but he doesn't. I hope he is coming to school today.

After I get to school I walk to math and sit next to a grinning Christina. I already know what she is going to ask me but before she can the teacher walks in. 'Thank God' I think to myself. Then Mr. Nelson says "Today you will have a study hall. I expect all of you to be studying for your upcoming math quiz." We all groan, he continues. "You may work with a partner but no more than two people to a group. You may begin."

I look at Christina and before I can say anything she says, "How was your date?!"

"We'll it started out good until his father showed up."

"Oh, that sucks," she says.

"Ya. After that he had to leave." I say.

"I'm sorry that wasn't a great first date at all." She says it as if the same thing has happened to her.

"Anyways. What's going on between you and Will?"

She blushes and replies with a smile, "nothing, but I do like him. Do you think he likes me?"

"I think that he is totally crushing on you." I say with a smile.

"Really? I wish he would just ask me out already." She says.

As if on cue Will walks over here and asks Christina if she would like to go on a date with him. Of course she replies yes and he walks back over to Al. Christina sits back down with a smile and from that point till the end of class we actually study or at least I do. Christina is to happy to study but by the end of class we are prepared for math.

Christina, Al, Will, and I walk to gym and we search the walls for a sheet of the sports teams. I find the tracks team sheet and find my name on the list. I am overcome by joy and I walk over to archeries sheet. Again I find my name second from the top and I have a huge grin on my face. I made it into the 2 sports that I wanted the most.

We all head to lunch and my eyes rome the cafeteria for Tobias. At first I don't see him anywhere and then I spot him with his friends and are eyes lock on each other. He stands up and begins to walk over and then I see the big bruise across his jaw.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n sorry it's short. I will be posting chapter 5-7 on Sunday. This is my first fan-fiction so please review and tell me how in doing. I don't Iowan anything I wish I did but I don't own Divergent. Thanks for the support!**

* * *

Chapter 4

I stare at the bruise for a second the in a silent voice ask, "What the hell happened?"

"My dad drove back in his car and when I was walking to mine someone jumped me." He says with a nervous look on his face as if he isn't telling me everything.

"Are you ok? Do I need to get the nurse?" I ask trying to think of ways to help him.

"No I'm fine, but thank you for offering. Do you wanna come sit with me?" He replies changing the subject.

"Umm... sure." I say hesitantly. I don't want to leave Christina and the guys but I want to sit with Tobias too.

"Great are table is this way." He gestures to the table on the far side of the cafeteria. He takes my tray with my food on it and we walk over. There are five other people sitting at the table. Tobias and I sit next to each other and I feel a little awkward considering I don't know these people.

"Hi, I'm Tris," I say nervously.

Then a tan, dark haired boy who is rather handsome introduces everyone. "Hi, I'm Uriah and this is Lynn, Marlene, Shauna, and Zeke!" He says gesturing to each person.

"So you're Tobias' new girlfriend?" Asks the girl named Lynn.

"Ummm... ya" I say hesitantly.

"Cool!" Exclaims a girl who's name I think is Marlene. She seems pretty nice compared to Lynn.

"So are you all seniors?" I blurt out. I wish I could take it back but I can't so I stick with my question.

Marlene, Lynn, and Uriah all laugh at the question. "No, we're in your grade." Says Uriah suppressing a laugh with our success.

"You've really never seen us in your classes?" Asks Marlene still giggling.

"No. Sorry. How many classes do we have together?" I ask. Embarrassment rushes over me and I feel heat rise into my cheeks.

"Well, there's math, gym, free period, language arts, and social studies." Says Lynn.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry I haven't really been trying to meet anybody." I say in astonishment.

"It's fine. You are friends with that girl Christina and those guys Al and Will, right?" Asks Lynn.

"Ya. There great." I say.

"You should go ask them to join us!" Exclaims Marlene encouragingly.

"You sure? I don't mind if you guys don't want them here." I say but the truth is I do want them at this table so I actually know somebody, or at least know them better than the people here.

"Go invite them it would be nice to meet them." Says Uriah.

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute!" I say excitedly. I walk over to our usual table and they all stare at me with a mix of astonished and accusing eyes. "Hey, do you wanna maybe come and with me and the others at our table?" I ask nervously.

Christina who snaps out of some kind of daze replies first. "Sure. Come on you guys." Gesturing to the boys.

We all walk back to the table. As soon as we sit down Lynn and Al hit it off and we all end up become good friends by the end of lunch. Since I and everyone else except Shauna and Zeke we decide to go hang out on the bleachers. Christina and Will start to talk and Uriah and Al start to wrestle. I don't think it's a good idea to be wrestling on the bleachers but I doubt they will get hurt. Tobias sits down next to me and says, "I'm sorry we didn't talk much at lunch I was talking to Zeke about maybe planning a party."

"It's fine. I was busy meeting Uriah and them. So about the party is it definite?" I ask.

"Not yet but it's probably going to happen. If it does there is almost always Truth or Dare so don't wear a dress." He says.

"Why should I not where a dress?" I ask curiously.

"Because if you decide to pass you have to take off an item of clothing and it can't be socks or shoes." He says with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, ok then." I say. He leans in and kisses me. I start to feel heat spread through me when he pulls back and I know I did something wrong but when I look at him he is just smiling. I feel heat rush into my cheeks and I know I must be some shade of red.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are when you blush," he says with a charming smile. The. He leans in and before our lips can even touch we her a blood curdling scream.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I said I was gonna post on sunday but I couldn't help myself. I hope you like it!**

**chapter 5**

Tobias and I run to the source of the scream. It came from the top of the bleachers. We look down to see Al with his limbs at awkward angles. We all rush down to see if he is still alive. Then I notice Lynn is missing and I look up to the top of the bleachers, she is standing there calling 911. I don't know how she could stay so calm. I walk over to where Al is. His chest is rising and falling as he breathes short raspy breaths. "It hurts so bad!" He screams gesturing to his arm. As I look closer at him I can see the bone protruding through his skin. I almost puke at the site but I hold it down for his sake. When he screams in pain again is when I start to cry. Tobias comes over to means drags me with him over to the school doors. I hear the sirens come closer and closer until they are in the school parking lot. They rush over to Al and don't ask questions they just take him away.

Tobias embraces me in hug and I put my head on his chest. "It's okay, everything is going to be ok." He whispers to me.

"No it's not!" I snap. "Al is being rushed to the hospital and he might die! And you could have died last night when you were jumped!"

"I have to tell you something but not now. Can we meet somewhere tonight." He says without an ounce of anger in his voice. How could he not be mad at me I just screamed and yelled at him.

A sob escapes from my throat and I nod in agreement unable to talk.

After school we all go to the hospital to check on Al. We walk in and my mouth drops open. He as broken both of his arms and his right femur. I look at Uriah who is about to cry. "Al I am so sorry! I didn't know how close we were to the edge. I am so so sorry!" Exclaims Uriah with a sad expression on his face and in his voice.

"Uriah it's not your fault. I should have realized that it wasn't a good idea. Don't worry about it I'll be fine the doctor said I have to stay in the casts for 6-8 weeks and my right arm probably 10-12 weeks because they had to reset it." He says trying to mask the pain in his voice. We all say goodbye and leave.

When I get home I finish my homework and lay down on my bed. I hear ding signaling a text but I'm to tired to look or respond right now. So I go to sleep.

I wake up to the buzzing of my phone and remember that I'm supposed to meet Tobias somewhere. I look at my phone and see that I have 3 missed calls and 5 texts from him. I call me and say, "Hey. Sorry I fell asleep so where do you want to meet?"

"Hey. Let's meet near the old Ferris wheel outside of town. Is that ok?" He asks.

"Ya that's fine. Can you pick me up at the bus station in 10?" I ask. I hope he can because I can't drive yet and my parents will kill me if they find out I'm going out this late.

"Ya. See ya in 10. Bye." He says. He sounds concerned but why would he be concerned?

"Ok. Bye." I reply.

10 minutes later...

I walk to the bus station and wait for Tobias. We pulls up in his black mustang convertible and says, "Hey. Let's go."

I nod in agreement and get in the car. We drive the old Ferris wheel without talking and I can feel the space between us is tense but not because of our relationship because of something else entirely.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I ask curiously.

"Um... Let's go somewhere not so public." He says nervously.

"Ok." I shrug.

We look around for a good place to talk and then it hits me, why not talk on the Ferris wheel? I start to walk towards forgetting to tells Tobias about my idea.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"The old Ferris wheel. I figured that's private enough." I say hoping that the idea works.

"Ok that's fine." He replies. Out of the corner of my eye I see his hand shaking. I don't know wether to ask him why or ignore it so I just grab his hand and lace my fingers with his. We walk up to the Ferris wheel and I see a platform up about maybe 100ft and I start to climb. After I'm up about 10ft I hear someone start to climb and look down, Tobias is climbing right behind me. Then his hands are on the rung my feet are on. I look into his dark blue eyes that look almost black in this light, and lose myself in them.

"Keep climbing," he demands. His voice I low and shaky.

"Sorry," I say and start to climb. "Are you scared?"

"Are you human, Tris?" He says with a shaky laugh.

I stay silent and keep climbing until I reach the platform. I sit down an wait for Tobias to join me. Once he sits down I see his hands are shaking badly. I grab his hand and rub my thumb in circular motions on his hand. "So want did you want to tell me?" I ask impatiently.

"Um... well... I think it might be ether if I just showed you," he says with concern and with one swift motion he takes off his shirt and that's when I see scares across his back from years of abuse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I am really embarrassed because I posted the same chapter twice. Here is the correct chapter 6! I hope you love it! **

**1 review- 5 days until the next chapter **

**2- 4 days**

**3-3 days **

**4- 2 days**

**5- 1 day!**

**I just wanted to say how each review makes me so happy! I love you all!**

**Chapter 6**

"Marcus?" Is all I can manage to get out.

"Yes." He replies his voice sullen.

"You didn't get jumped did you?" I croak.

"No. Marcus was mad I didn't tell him that I would be out late." He says with a hint of anger in my voice.

"It's my fault. It was because of me he beat you that night." I say on the verge of crying.

"No, no it wasn't your fault at all I should have told him its my fault." He replies embracing me in a hug.

"Yes it is! Don't deny it. If I hadn't agreed you would not have been beaten!" And that's when I break. I start to cry and I bring my hand to cover my mouth to stop a sob from escaping.

"Tris look at me." He says in a sweet comforting voice." He rest his hand on my cheek and turns my head so I'm facing him. "Tris nothing is your fault. He has been doing this to me for years before I even knew you so how on earth is it your fault?" He asks using the same tone.

"Tobias stop making excuses you know even if you won't admit it that the last time Marcus abused you was my fault." I say and then a round of sobs come out of my mouth and I quickly cover mouth to keep anymore from coming out. Before I can say anything he kisses me. It's not like any of our other kisses this one is full of sorrow and passion. I feel a bud of warmth in my stomach begin to grow. Our kisses become more hungry but he pulls away. I feel like i have done something bad when pulls away but i look at his face and he has a huge grin. I smile back at him and then he says, "I hate to stop this but we better climb down." We start to climb down and Tobias reaches the ground when I feel the rung beneath my feet break. I scream and look below me. I'm about 10 or 20 feet from the ground. "Tobias!" I scream.

"Hold on. Hold on Tris." he days in a panicked voice.

My hands are starting to shake and my knuckles are turning white. I look back down and Tobias is standing there thinking. "Anytime now." I say irritated.

He looks up and I can tell by the worried expression on his face is that he has no idea what to do. "I have an idea but your nit gonna like it." I say my voice trembling.

"Ok what is it?" he asks. I can tell he is worried by the tone in his voice.

"I'm gonna drop and your going to have to catch me." I say suggestively.

"Tris no so many things can go wrong." He says with hints of frustration in his voice.

"Tobias there is no other way for me to get down. If we don't do something soon I'm going to drop anyways." I say.

"Fine. On the count of 3." He says.

"1..." I say. At that moment I breath in and think about my family. "2..." I continue. I breath out and think of all the good times I've had. "3" I release my grip from the rung and push myself off. For the moments that I am falling I feel like I'm flying, like I'm weightless, like I'm a bird. I wait for the impact of the ground but it doesn't come instead I feel strong, warm arms wrap around me. He caught me! He actually caught me! I think to myself. I look into his dark blue eyes and I lose myself in them.

"Tris can we go now?" Tobias asks snapping me back into reality.

"Ya. Lets go." I say still in a daze. "Thank you for catching me."

He doesn't say anything instead he laugh a little and carries me too his car. We drive back go my house in silence not feeling the need to say something. He gets out of the car and opens my door for me. I smile in return to his gesture and we walk to my front door. "Thank you." I say and kiss him on the cheek.

"For what I didn't do anything." He says being humble as always.

"For saving my life and trusting me so much. Goodnight Tobias." I say. I'm just about to walk into my house when he pulls me too face him and kisses me. We pull apart but as soon as we do I wish we didn't.

"Goodnight Tris." He whispers in my ear. He walks away to his car and drives off leaving me standing on my porch smiling like an idiot. I walk in and see Caleb sitting on the couch.

"Who was that Beatrice?" He asks with hints of anger in his voice.

"Someone. Why are you up?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is why you were with that boy this late at night and who he was!" Caleb practically yells.

"Shh, don't wake up mom and dad. Don't worry we weren't doing anything bad. Can I please go to bed now?" I say.

"Fine, but this conversation is not over yet." He says accusingly. I storm off to my room and as soon as my head hits the pillow I fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up and get out a black skirt that goes down to the middle of my thighs, a grey tank top, and a tight black v-neck with cuts on the sides and back. I go over to my mirror and fishtail braid my hair. I apply some cover up, mascara, and eyeliner. When I look in the mirror I see not a beautiful girl but a striking one.

On the bus to school I sit with Christina. She turns to with probably the biggest grin I've ever seen in her face. "Guess what is Saturday?" She says excitedly.

"What?" I says sarcastically.

She punches me in the arm and says, "the first school dance!"

"Really?" I ask confused. Why would they tell us about the dance two days before. I guess it was last minute.

"Ya! Will you go shopping for dresses with me?" She asks keeping her excited tone.

"Sure. How about after school today." I suggest.

"Ok" she says.

We get to the school parking lot and the bus driver drops is off. I look around the parking lot and see Tobias leaning on his car. I walk over to him and kiss his cheek. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Hey beautiful." He says.

"Hi," I say. Heat rushes into my cheeks and I can tell that they are some shade of red.

"Have I ever told you how cute it is when blush." He says smiling. That just makes me turn an even deeper shade if red.

"Did you here about the school dance Saturday?" I ask.

"No. When did they tell us about that?" He says confused.

"Christina told me this morning." I reply.

"Oh, why would they tell us 2 days before it happens?" He asks.

"I don't know, I think it was a last minute thing." I say masking the anticipation in my voice.

"Ok. Well I gotta get to class. Bye." He says. He kiss my cheek and walks away. Something inside me deflates when he didn't ask me to go with him but who knows maybe he is planning something different.

After science I go to my first day of track. We run a 2 mile path that goes in a circle and takes us right back to the school field. When we back the coach dismisses us early so we can go to lunch.

I walk into the cafeteria and see a lot if new couples who must be going to the dance together. I scan the cafeteria for Tobias when I see. He is standing there kissing another girl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok hopefully it uploads the right chapter this time! Sorry about what happened yesterday I tried everything I could! I love you all! Enjoy (hopefully)**

Chapter 7

I stand there shell shocked. An I imagining this? I think to myself. No Im not imagining it, I saw what happened he kissed her. Our eyes meet and before he can even take a step forwards a run out of the cafeteria. I run down the hall hearing someone's foot steps behind me. I don't turn around in fear that it is Tobias. I keep running and I reach the parking lot. I realize that I don't have a car and that I took the bus this morning. Great! I think to myself. "God Dammit!" I scream. I collapse on the ground and start to cry. I feel a pair of arms wrap around me. I try to fight them at first but it doesn't work so I just collapse into them and cry.

"It's ok. Your going to be alright." Someone says, I expect it to be Tobias but when I look up I see Uriah.

"No it's not he kissed that girl! How could ever have been so stupid! Why would want me, the short, skinny girl when he could have anybody he wants!" I barely get out.

"Tris listen to me. Are you listening?" He says using his hand to make me face him. "Your not stupid Tris. He was lucky to even know you. Your gorgeous, smart, and brave. Your any guys dream girl." Uriah says comforting me.

I blush at his compliment. I embrace him in a hug and when I look behind his shoulder I see Tobias walking towards us. I collapse again but Uriah catches me and turns around to see the cause. As doom as he see's Tobias his body goes tense. "Tris, please let me explain!" Tobias says pleadingly.

Before I can say anything Uriah answers for me, "Right now is not the time, Tobias. She is hurting and since your the cause I doubt she wants to see you."

"Uriah, buzz off. This is none of your business." Tobias says angrily.

"Actually it became my business when you hurt one if my best friends." He says with the same tone as Tobias.

I see Tobias clench his fist and I can tell that he is about to swing and so is Uriah. Before either of ten can throw a punch I get up and walk over to where they are. "Let's go Uriah." I say gesturing him to follow. We walk to his motorcycle and he hands me a helmet. I climb on a hold on tight. We speed off and I love the feeling of my hair flying in the wind. We pull up to his house ad i climb off the motorcycle. We go inside and sit on the couch. We look through movies until we decide on The Hunger Games. It has to be one of my favorite movies. We get to the part where Katniss blows up the food and then I fall asleep.

When I wake up I look at the clock and it says 9:30. I look at Uriah and say, "whatcha watching?"

"Oh, good your awake. It's a movie called This is the End! It is super funny!" Exclaims Uriah.

"Cool. Thank you for today by the way." I say shyly.

"No problem. I had fun." He says comfortingly. Before I can say anything Zeke walks in. He looks at me then Uriah.

"Uriah can I talk to you a minute?" Zeke asks. Probably about what happened at lunch.

"Sure." He says an gets up. Before he walks away I grab his wrist and glare at him silently saying 'don't tell him'. he nods and walks to the kitchen where Zeke is waiting. I hear whispering and then Uriah raises his voice. "Zeke I don't want to talk about it anymore." Uriah walks out of the kitchen then sits down next to me.

"Uriah can you take me home?" I ask quietly.

"Sure let me go get my keys." He says and gets up. I follow him to his car and get in. we don't talk on the way there. I get out of his car and walk to the front door. He begins to walk off and remember I didn't thank him.

"Thank you Uriah!" I yell.

"No problem Tris!" He yells back probably waking half the neighborhood. I walk inside and go to my room. As soon as my head hits the pillow I fall asleep.

I wake up and put on my makeup. I walk over to my closet looking for clothes to where. I put on a pair of jean shorts, a black tank top, and a loose sheer black blouse. I slip on my black vans and walk out the door. I wait at the bus station. the bus pulls up and I get in. Christina waves at me and I sit next to her. She pulls me into an embrace and whispers in my ear.

"I'm so sorry Tris"

"Its not your fault." I say with a sad expression.

"I know but I still feel bad for you." She says replicating my expression. "What are going to do about the dance?"

"I'm not going." I say. I totally forgot about the dance.

"Will you at least go shopping for a dress with me?" She asks pleading.

"Sure. I have nothing better to do." I say emotionless.

"Yay! Lets go after school!" She says excitedly.

*Page Break*

After track I go to lunch. I stand there like an idiot not knowing what to do. I don't want to sit at our usual table because Tobias will be there, but where am I going to sit? I decided I will sit at out usual table but I will make sure that all my friends are around me and he is the furthest away. Of course I'm not that lucky. The only space open is next to him. Ugh, why does the world hate me? I go sit down and start eating. Everyone is looking at me so I say, "What?" More angrily than expected.

"Nothing. It's just..." Christina's voice trails off. I continue to eat. When people try to include me in a conversation I quickly brush them off. After I finish I get up and throw my left over away and leave. As I'm walking in the hall I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around expecting it to be Christina but its not. It's him. It's Tobias.

"Tris..." He begins.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, or ever for that matter." I say and turn around to continue walking.

"Tris please..." He tries again.

"Have a nice life Tobias." I say sarcastically and wave not turning around. I keep walking and I dot here foot steps so he must have stopped trying. Good because there is no chance in hell that I am going to forgive him. I walk to the bleachers and sit down, but as soon as I do I start to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated recently I had major writers block but it's fixed. I love you all here's chapter 8!**

Chapter 8

Tobias' POV

I can't believe what I did. I constantly feel horrible and I'm on the verge of just giving up and not coming to school. After lunch I walk out after her. She turns around and I can tell by her expression that she wasn't expecting it to be me.

"Tris..." I begin.

"I don't want to talk to you right now or ever for that matter" she cuts me off. I feel like someone punched me in the stomach after she said that.

"Tris please..." I try again not trying to mask the hurt in my voice.

She turns around a waves, "Have a nice life Tobias." With that I stop trying to talk to her and I just collapse. She walks out the door and I stay there sitting against the lockers. I get up and walk to my own I open it up prepared to grab my stuff and leave but when I open my locker I see a picture if us. Anger and hurt boil up inside of me and I punch the locked next to mine leaving a dent. I storm out of the building and to the parking lot prepared to get in my car but instead my legs take me to the bleachers. I don't know why I decided to come here but I don't leave. I look up at the tops of the bleachers and see a small figure sitting there crying. I instantly know that it's Tris. I rush up to her and hold her in my arms like I used to when she cried. She fought against me at first and they gave up and collapsed into my arms. I feel horrible knowing I did this to her. I whisper in her ear, "I'm so sorry, Tris." I just keep repeating it until her breathes final even out and she brushes my arms off of her and stares directly at me.

"Why don't you go comfort the blonde bitch. You know the one you kissed." She says it so coldly it breaks my heart.

"Tris stop!" I yell. I finally snapped. "Just stop! Please Tris would you for once just listen to me." I say softening the tone of my voice.

"Why should I? Why on earth should I listen!" She yells with as much anger as me.

"Because you don't know the whole story! You just assume you know! But you don't!" I retaliate.

"Really? Okay, I'll tell what I think happened. I think that you never really cared for me. I think that you just played me. But worst of all you cheated on me when I loved you!" Se yells the last part.

She said she loves me. She actually loves me! I feel a burst of excitement hit me. I realize I've been staring for to long and dart my eyes down.

"But it doesn't matter that I loved you." She says so quietly that I barely catch it. She turns around and walks to the bottom of the bleachers. She starts to run to the bus stop, but instead of chasing after her I just stand there shocked and confused. What am I doing the girl I love just admitted to loving me and I let her run. I run to my car as fast as I can and rev the engine. I pull out of the parking lot and speed to her house. I wait for her for about 20 minutes. When she gets here I realize she walked home an has been crying again. She looks up at me and I stare into her gorgeous eyes and all I can see in them is anger and hurt.

"Can't just leave me alone?" She asks.

"No I can't." I say willing my voice not to break.

"Why not?" She asks curiously.

"Because I love you." I reply. I walk over to where she stands and crash my lips into hers. I feel that burst if energy I get every time I kiss her. She kisses me back.

"Tris?" I hear a masculine voice say.


End file.
